Private Roleplay with Jaredthefox92 (Villain-Only)
Basic Plot This is more or less of a "Villain Meetup" spot where people hang out, maybe team up and just do whatever they feel like. It's a building where no hero can find it. Literally. Characters In-Development Character (Sonicsilva1) Zikuto the Wolf (Sonicsilva1) Asonja the Hedgehogappear (Sonicsilva1) Ophelia the Fox. (Jaredthefox92) RP Zikuto was the first to show up in this location, though he thought he was. "Hm...I thought I'd be getting something to eat here. Ah well, as long as Asonja's not here..." He sat down on a chair. A salmon pink fured female fox appears. She seems to be wearing a red slented dress with red trimming as well as toting a yellow purse. "I think this is the right place." "Yup. Welcome aboard." Zikuto waved. It was a bit empty, but at least there was someone there. "So, what's up?" "I'm hungry." She replied with a frown. "I understand. Here. I found this earlier." He pulled out a freshly cooked steak and some fruits. "For me?" She said in a cute almost puppy dog way. "Mmmhmmm!" He smirked. "Fresh from the grill, and fresh from the gardens. I stole all of them from a nearby home." "You're too kind." She said trying to hide the fact she was almost salavtig. He just chuckled, and smirked. "You're not bad yourself." He handed them to her. "You look cute, by the way. Love the dress." "Thanks! I made it myself." She replied while chowing down on the steak. "R-really?!" He was shocked by that, but he smiled. "That's awesome! I used to make clothing back then too! I usually made dresses and sometimes blouses." "Ohh, you cross dress?" She asked curiously. "Well, no. I don't cross-dress. I made them and sold them to people. You know 'Good Guy Stuff'. It was kinda boring after a while..." "Ooh, so you don't swing the other way right?" She asked curiously. "I suppose you could say that. After I got bored I moved on to city-destroying. I also caused the Black Death 3 days later. Impressive, huh?" He smirked. "You destroy cities huh? Sounds like my type of fun." She replied. "Yeah. I've seen you destroy cities: stomping on them, kicking buildings. I mean, I'd REALLY love to try that with you. I mean we got all the time in the world right now to destroy one near here. Want to?" "Sure." He nodded and stood up. "Alright! There's one not far from here. Lets go." He walked outside, holding the door out for her. "Such a gentleman." She commented as she dainty walked outside. He chuckled a bit and closed the door. "Alright, the city is just to the East. Perhaps you know a way to get there as quick as possible?" "I just walk." She said as suddenly she started to become bigger and bigger as well as glow. "Hm? Whoooa that's cool!" He looked up as he watched her grow taller. She didn't just grow taller, but bigger and proportionally wider, every aspect of her including her clothing was suddenly giant sized and she was at least a hundred feet tall as well. "WHOOOA! That's so awesome!" He jumped up tree to tree and landed on her shoulder. "I wish I can do that..." "I can do more, but I'm still having difficulty fully grasping the potential of my capabilities." "Ah, I see. I'd be more than welcome to help you reach your MAXIMUM potential. We'll find out later in the city. Is this your tallest height so far?" "Three hundred and thirty feet." She repleid. "AWESOME!" He clapped in joy like a little kid. "Lets see if I can get you even BIGGER!" "I could try." She said as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "Okay, here's what I do. Imagine someone looking up your dress right now and someone is messing with your hair too. Imagine ALL of that and just let your anger explode!" "HOW DARE THEY!!!" She said a she flared up and grew to an astounding 400ft. "YES! That's perfect!" He looked down at the new height and back at her massive head. "That's good! See if you can keep going! People are taking pictures under your dress, and a massive tsunami completely demolishes your hair!" "I can't..." "O-oh. Sorry, I was pushing you a bit too hard anyway. Im sorry...but still you reached new heights! That's a good start!" He smiled a little bit, and then sat down on her shoulder. "Well, now that you have reached a taller size, you might get to places a lot quicker now. And destroy things quicker too."